They've Returned
by MissyFly99
Summary: Waking, up to find she's been sentenced to death, and all she wanted was to find her family. When coming back her homeland, Skyrim, one girl finds herself in the midst of war, and an unexpected return. This is my first fanfic I have published, and I do not plan on doing any editing throughout. Also, Thanks for reading :)
1. Chapter 1

I hear horse hooves beating the ground and the slight creak of a damaged wagon. Others around me seem silent, but an occasional prayer to Talos breaks the tension. My vision begins to clear and I can see a well-built Nord in front of me, and all I see on his face is sorrow. The deeply frosted forest in the background suggests that I had, finally, made it to Skyrim, but my future does not seem so bright.

"Hey, you, you're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." The Nord had pointed to the man sitting next to him with a simple nod of his head.

"Damn you Stormcloaks." The dirt covered thief snapped back. "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to hammerfell." Suddenly he turned his gaze to me, and I still could not find any words. Although, I do have many questions I would like to ask about the current situation. "You there. You and me-we shouldn't be here. It's the Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief." The Nord spoke sounding a bit irritated.

"Shut up back there!" said by what I can only assume is an Imperial soldier.

I began to examine the horse thief a bit carefully; he's wearing rags and is full of dirt. His hair dark has a high contrast to the white snow behind him. I can clearly see him trembling, and I assume that this is just a little bad luck for a thief. Who am I to talk though...I came to reunite with some family. Who may or may not still live, I haven't heard from them since they sent me to Cyrodill some time ago.

"What's wrong with him." the thief broke the small moment of silence.

"Watch your tongue," the Nord snapped, "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king."

I looked across from the thief, and saw a distraught man with his mouth tied shut. Just staring at the floor of the carriage until the thief spoke, that is.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm?" the thief sounded more panicked than before, "You're the leader of the rebellion. But it they've captured you...oh gods, where are they taking us?"

The Nord's expression changed, only slightly, from anger to a deep despair. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

Sovngarde...It's been awhile since I've heard that word, and I can't quite remember what it means. From the Nord's tone I gather we're headed straight to our deaths.

The thief begins to panic, "No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening."

"Hey," the Nord spoke in a calming voice, "what village are you from horse thief?" I think that means the thief is also a fellow Nord, but I've never been to sure about those types of things.

"Why do you care?" he's getting defensive.

With a sort-of calming grimace on his face says, "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead..."the thief stumbles a bit, "I'm from Rorikstead."

From a distance I can hear a stern, well-trained voice emanating from ahead. "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" It's obviously an Imperial soldier indirectly telling us that it's time to die.

"Good, let's get this done with." the general responds tiredly.

So much for finding my family...I guess. I look off into the distance behind the two men across from me, and all of this looks so foreign to me. The snow, dense forests, and the small animals I see running around. This is so different from the Imperial City in Cyrodill it was warmer there and not much snow. I do feel a bit chilled by the wind brushing against my shoulders, and most would say that makes me the furthest thing from a Nord. Anyway, even if I found my family...they wouldn't remember me anyway. I went away when I was just learning to walk, and I never was able to find out why.

"Shor, Mara, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." the thief pleading to invisible divinities; that most likely abandoned us some time ago.

We approach the gate to some village that seems, to me at least, to be in the middle of nowhere. The crude stone and wood homes stand inside a crumbling stonewall. It stands most likely to keep some of the wolves out. The road is nothing but dirt, and I wished to see the brick roads of the Imperial City. Even the road of any city, but as I look in the town is covered with Imperial flags. This tells me...there is no hope of surviving the axe.

"Look at him," The Nord speaks with contempt, "General Tullius the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn Elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

The Thalmor...we just got out of war with them, but why is this Nord so mad? I've been on the road for some time now, and I tend to stay off the main. I don't get news that easily, but I don't feel this is a good time to ask anyway.

Piercing silence continues, and nothing but the music of the wind makes any noise. I try to smile, and I do succeed, but I look up at the thief. The fear on his face is enough for me to feel frightened. I continue to look around the town; people are gathered to watch all of our untimely demises as if it were sport. I look to Ulfric to try and get a feel for him, but all he does is stare at the splintered wood. In a desperate attempt to get a small hit of hope I look to the Nord, once again. He has a slight smile on his face, and I can tell that he's thinking about something else. I don't know what, but I know, by this smile, that even if death is eminent there is still something to smile about.

"This is Helgen." the Nord spoke again, but in a more reminiscent tone. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." With a slight chuckle he followed that with, "Funny, when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

I look ahead after hearing the Nord's story, and I see that we do not have much time left. The carriages are nearing one of the crumbling stonewalls next to a tower. I listen around me, and I hear children being rushed inside. People whispering about our imminent deaths no doubt, but I don't care about them. I don't even care about my life as it stands right now, but I want to know just what is it I'm dying for. Although, that's what I want, I know I won't get a trial.

I work up the nerve to look behind me and I see that there is another tower in Helgen, this one is smaller, but I can't help but wonder what they need all of this for? Back in the Imperial City the only towers were on the walls, and nothing else. Maybe they can't trust each other...to me that's the only plausible solution.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts. MOVE IT!" some high-ranking officer screaming orders for Talos knows what reason.

"Why are we stopping," the thief spoke as if someone would deny the truth of what is happening.

"Why do you think?" the Nord spoke in defeat, "End of the line... Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." The cart came to a complete stop and we all stood up almost simultaneously.

As we leaped off of the cart the thief was muttering about how they had made a mistake, but that won't stop the Imperials. I know this only from experience, because when something is decided...They never take it back.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." I look at the captain yelling, again, and I think she's one of those that HAS to prove their masculinity.

Then, in no time names are called off of their death list.

"Ulfric, Jarl of Windhelm," the Jarl steps toward the block with his head up, and shows only small traces of fear in his eyes.

"It has been an honor to serve with you, Jarl Ulfric." the Nord spoke in a serious tone.

"Ralof, of Riverwood." the Nord stepped forward, and walked to the block with the bravest, earnest face I have seen in my lifetime.

"Lokir, of Rorikstead." this is the thief, but from his attitude I cannot see this going well."

"No, I'm not a rebel." Lokir panics, "You can't do this!" then...he makes a run for the exit.

"Archers!" after the captain yells her orders; the timid Lokir is no more.

"Wait, you there step forward." I comply to the Imperial's demand, "Who, are you?"

I didn't expect them to ask me who I was, and for a moment I remained stunned. Determining what I should say. I looked over at the ever-impatient captain, and feel her glare piercing my soul. I don't mind it, though; she's only in the top 50 of the glares I've gotten.

"I am Tsuni Cast, Nord, of the Imperial City." I spoke proudly and without stammer.

"Such a shame...At least you can die in your homeland," he turns to the captain. "What do we do she's not on the list?"

"She goes to the block."

I go to the standing area before the block, and the headsman stands behind it. My hearing fades to a blur, and I stricken with intense fear. Then, a roar came from the sky, and all were consumed by it. Of course the captain said to continue anyway, and whom I think is General Tullius walks up to Ulfric. Begins taunting him; I pay no attention to it though. I only look to the sky to see birds flying overhead, and while I'm looking up someone walked, willingly, up to the block. I saw his head fly and I flinched a bit. This was nothing new for me because I have fought in the Imperial City's arena. For some odd reason I felt a sadness for one's death that I haven't felt in a long time.

They called me; I comply without a sign of fear in my face. In fact I smiled at the headsman, and thanked him. Said my head was too heavy anyway. I heard a chuckle somewhere, but mainly shouts dominated claiming injustice. I can't say I disagree with them. I'm pushed down with my head almost touching the man's who had gone before me.

"What in Oblivion is that?" I hear a frightened voice exclaim.

Atop the tower I look at, I see a dragon. Shroud in black along with pointed horns, and then it shrieks causing meteors to fall, and caused a mass hysteria. People panicked, the moment I regained my balance I saw Ralof waving me over to the protection of another tower. The dragon flew overhead, and I had no time to debate. I sprinted to Ralof and his fellow Stormcloaks, what I believe they're called. All I could think is...how am I getting out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

I Followed Ralof in to the tower as I cross the threshold all I see is wounded people gasping for air. They beg and plead for their lives, but I fear the gods will not hear them. The gods don't seem to hear the prayers of the horse thief before the dragon. I don't see any evidence showing they are watching. During these few seconds feel as though I'm deaf, because everything is fuzzy and blurred. I feared this was true, but when I look to Ralof and Ulfric to see panic on their faces and fear in their faces I know I'm just fine.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof just stood looking for Ulfric to tell him this isn't true.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric's voice has a grave yet sarcastic tone. There is silence, and all that is heard is the scream of that…dragon. I thought they had gone extinct years ago though. "We need to move. Now!" oddly enough Ulfric seemed calm. I guess that is how someone comes to lead a rebellion though.

"Up through the tower, let's go!" Ralof runs up the stairs of the tower without thinking I just follow blindly.

Just as we near the top a part of the stone gives way, and the dragon shoves it's head in then screams sending a bit of Oblivion here. I fell off of the stairs to the lower level, but I was lucky enough to escape beneath some rubble. That shielded me from the blast of flame. I get up and try to ignore the pain, but I shouldn't really complain. Still, I think it would be easier if my hands were not bound. I see Ralof calling to me so I rush to the hole where the dragon rested its dark head. When I make it next to him Ralof tells me to jump through the hole to the adjoining inn. I have no doubt I can make it but I want to help others trapped in here. I can't just leave without doing anything.

"Go! We'll follow when we can." Ralof assured me, but when I hesitated he pushed me down to the inn. I didn't land right because of the way I was forced out, but at least I'm not hurt.

I sprint forward then fall to the ground level, and I see the man who called my name off of the list. He calls me over, no matter what I want I have to follow the Imperial. Standing in the open the dragon approached us from straight ahead, I pull the Imperial behind a dissembled building still flaming from its last blast. I felt this was a mistake, but I couldn't just let the Imperial die. After a moment the dragon left, and the heat had faded the further it got.

"Follow me prisoner." He ordered.

I don't like being bossed around period. I just saved him that Imperial should be thanking me. He needs to grateful instead of being a total control freak. I should have just pushed him into the flame.

The soldier and I came up to a small nook between one of the crumbling walls and a flaming home, and just as I take a long needed breath. The dragon grasps the wall causing dust to fill my lungs, but I'm lucky the thing didn't latch on to me. In an instant I felt as though I was in an oven. The dragon had screamed again with flames, once again, coming from its mouth. The soldier and I silently plead with the dragon to fly off, and after a moment it did. Instantly we took off to the huge tower toward the back of town. Those foolish enough to fight it distracted the dragon but I was thankful for those though. As I we approached the tower, Ralof was standing at one door, and the Imperial ran further away telling me to go with him.

Ralof and the soldier argued back and forth as one would expect bitter enemies to do. Both expected me to go with them, but there's only one of me. Also, I don't appreciate how the Imperials tried to cut my head off. While Ralof tried to bring some sort of normalcy to the situation. In an instant I followed Ralof and left the burning ashes of what was once known as Helgen.

As Ralof and I entered the building a sense of safety came over me, and I sighed. I looked around and saw someone lying dead; instantly Ralof ran over to the man asking Talos to look after him. I felt a pain through my chest, but I quickly shook it off. Now's not the time to worry about anything.

"You might as well take is armor," Ralof looked at me, "since he won't be needing it anymore."

"Ummm…" I finally speak for myself, "Ralof, I can't do anything with these binds on."

"Let's take care of that then." He cut them with a dagger. "Swing that axe a couple times while I look for a way out."

I quickly change into the armor (I became good at the quick change the few times I spent in the Imperial dungeon). The armor wasn't of the best make, but it served well enough though. I was hoping this guy would have a sword on him, but I can work with what I've got. By the time I was ready Ralof discovered we were locked in. He looks at me and then speaks silently.

"Both of the gates are locked with no way to open from this side."

In the distance I could hear that bossy Imperial officer yelling at her subordinates to open the gate. "Ralof, get down. If we time this right we can take two out by surprise."

The gate opens with a mighty groan, and thinking they are safe three Imperials walk in casually. They obviously didn't sense any presence of us. Then Ralof attacks prematurely causing a kerfuffle. I told him we needed to wait, but why listen to me because I'm a girl. I thought it was better in Skyrim, but I guess you can't believe everything you hear.

The Imperial that led me around the city instantly attacked me along with the officer. Ralof had the third. I couldn't pay attention to what he was doing, because I had to deal with my problems first. The two seemed to work simultaneously and I could use this to my advantage. The Imperials always train expecting predictability, but they watch for the unexpected as well, not that they can deal with it.

I wait for the two to swing at me at the same time. Then I side step to take the officer's hand and make him to stab his captain right between her eyes. This didn't kill her instantly and that caused distress for the officer. While he was distracted I plunged my war axe into his back, and when he fell to the ground…I slid his sword from, the now dead, captain to finish him off. I took the captain's steel sword as well, because I trained my self in dual-blade combat.

I look to Ralof, who just killed his attacker, who is staring at me stunned.

"What?" I'm mocking him a bit, because it's funny when people think I'm an innocent little flower.

"I just didn't expect…a soldier?"

"No, but later I can tell you the captain has the key. Let's get moving." We both agree the further away from Helgen we can get the better.


	3. Chapter 3

I have taken the key off of the captain's body, only after I had closed her eyes begging the gods to let her rest peacefully. I thought it was the right thing to do. I hastily walk to the iron door and cringed as it wined while opening. Then Ralof and I head down the corroder leading to the basement of the tower. I hesitated while walking because I could see an Imperial walk down here any minute. So, instinctively I took a stealth-like approach, but when I looked to Ralof seeing that he is being rather carless in his approach. Making an abundance of noise with each step he took.

"I have a query. If I may."

"I don't see a problem…"he seemed deep in thought for but a moment, "Only if you answer mine after."

"Alright, you have a deal." I speak cheerfully, because I don't really mind too much.

"Then you can ask."

"How trained are you as a soldier?"

"Now, that's a rather odd question…"He had to think for a second, "Well, I joined the stormcoaks about six months ago."

"Oh, now that explains it. I suppose you didn't learn much about stealth, but at least you can fight." Now that I replay this in my head I don't think that's something all that nice.

Ralof let out a slight chuckle, "Now that's a backhanded compliment if I've ever heard one."

An awkward silence followed, and all I could really think is this hall is far too long. I could hear the stone groan as if it were screaming for someone to tear it down. Just as Ralof was about to mention my end of the bargain we came to a door, but while Ralof was going to go plunder in I stopped him.

"Don't," I whisper sternly, "Imperials are in there."

"How do you know this?" He whispered, but not willingly.

"Listen," I pause for a moment.

"Let's grab what we can an make a run for it." One of the soldier spoke in a tone filled with haste.

"Calm down! We'll get out just relax." Another yelled at the first.

None of the soldiers are looking at the door where we hide, and I see my opportunity to strike.

"Wait here," I whisper to him, while I begin to move.

I don't think he really wanted to listen to me, but he did so anyway. For that, I can feel relieved about. I slowly make my way over to the two soldiers closest to the do. In total there are four soldiers gathering supplies, and I creep closer to the two I have targeted. Although I'm in plain sight, and I can feel Ralof's disappointment from a mile off (I ignore it) the Imperials don't seem to notice me. I get behind the two closest to the door, and draw my blades ready to make the deadly blow. I hold both my borrowed blades pointed at their necks, and in their ears I whisper, "May you be redeemed in the Void," then thrust my blades directly through their necks. Obviously this alarmed their buddies, but that didn't bother me much. I gestured Ralof to come and join in, and with a single nod he did.

I took one soldier, Ralof the other it didn't take much to fell them, but I still closed the eyes of the dead.

"Well," I say with a sigh as I stand, "I suppose we should loot this place then head on out."

"Hold on lass," he said with a bit of an attitude, "You need to tell me your story now."

"Well…it's a bit long" I desperately trying to move on.

"I don't care. You can multitask."

"Fine, if you insist…" I paused for a moment while I picked up a healing potion. "When I was young my family sent me to live in Cyrodill. I don't know why, or even if they're still alive. Anyway, shortly after I arrived in Bravil, which is where I started my journey there, I found a strange man named Cicero. I had no clue at the start that he was part of the dark brotherhood. Anyway, he taught me how to fight, and eventually I became an assassin for the dark brotherhood. Then I made my way to the Imperial City after a while, and lived on the water front between contracts." I peek at the ever-silent Ralof and I sense disapproval, but it's as to be expected. Not many people understand the Dark Brotherhood. Although, it vanished from Cyrodill for quite sometime I still think the Brotherhood is a great organization.

"Well, that explains it." He pauses, "Let's keep moving. Don't need the dragon to eat us as well."

Ralof walks ahead of me, but this is always the reaction to my job. Not many people understand the beauty behind the Brotherhood. Anyway, We kept moving, needless to say Ralof both walked quieter and kept more distance. Either way it benefits my chances of living.

With Ralof walking ahead he blundered into a fight, just as one would expect a "soldier" to do. There were about ten or more Imperials in a huge open space. Where it seemed the tower meshed with the underground nature of Skyrim. I stick to the shadows waiting for a perfect moment to strike. While Ralof, and a couple Stormcloaks that made it ahead of us, fought blindly I saw there was a puddle of oil under a few of the Imperial archers. I summoned a fireball and hit the oil causing a flash then the smell of burning flesh followed, and I was instantly discovered. It was worth it though their numbers had thinned greatly. I flew into the heat of battle and helped Ralof and his fellow Stormcloaks. The rest of the battle didn't last long, but while I was paying respect to the dead Ralof and his fellow soldiers spoke of Ulfric. Along with other trivial things that didn't concern me by the time I finished Ralof was pointing me in the direction to the way out.

There was a bridge controlled by a lever, but the bridge was up right, and didn't allow us to cross it. Without word Ralof pulled the lever and we were off, but just as we crossed the path was obstructed by large boulders. They fell expelling vast amounts of dust, and causing a cacophonous sound. Catching my breath I couldn't help but feel lucky we didn't move just a bit slower.

"Well…. Looks like we're not going back that way." I say with a sigh.

"That's obvious…" Ralof spoke with a sneer.

"Good, then let's move." I take off giving a cold shoulder. This happens every time, but I'm used to it. Anyway, it's not like we'll see each other after this anyway. Best just to get out of here and continue on with life.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take us too long to reach the den of a bear, and luckily it's sleeping. I look to the side to see why Ralof is making so much noise, and when I do all I can do is let out a long sigh.

"What's the problem," He said ready with his sword to strike as soon as the bear wakes.

"That's not necessary."

"That's a bear…that can kill you in a single swipe, and you say this isn't necessary?" He sounds annoyed, but I don't care.

"Look, with one well placed arrow that bear won't live long after it hits, and if it has a strong enough will, maybe, will come close to our position."

"Alright then, miss smart assassin, take care of the bear."

I take a moment and let the silence stew. I like it, but Ralof seems perturbed by it. "heh," I chuckle to myself waiting for him to yell witchcraft or something similar.

"What, don't have an answer do you…" I wait saying nothing remaining motionless. Then his face changes seeming to be terrified at my presence, because he, most likely, thinks I'm about to kill him. "You…"

"No," I say bluntly.

"No…what." I see Ralof become evermore uncomfortable.

"Why should I save your hide, because I don't take kindly to people treating me the way you have been. So, If you come up with a good answer…I won't wake the bear."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Really." I pause for a moment, "I wouldn't do something like that." I say as I pick up a rock next to my feet.

Ralof, begins frantically looking around for a way out of this, and I tell he's gotten nervous. As a bead of sweat falls down his dirt-covered face he opens his mouth.

"Okay, you win." I lower my hand with a confused expression.

"I win?"

"You are right…I suppose you really haven't given me any reason that you are a bad person. In fact, up until now, I wouldn't have guessed you to be a part of the Dark Brotherhood. So, I'm sorry."

Without saying a word I reached for my bow and a steel arrow I plucked off a Imperial. Ralof, closed his eyes for a moment, and before he had the chance to pull his axe behind to ready a swing a loud roar echoed though the cave. I shot the bear, and almost instantly it died. I casually walk over and start to skin the bear, but I don't think I take the meat off of this one. I never really enjoyed the taste. With my back to Ralof I heard him come up behind me, but I didn't move. I know he's not going to do anything.

"Hey," he spoke to me.

"Ralof…my name is Tsuni. I use your name it's only respectful to use mine."

"Tsuni," I finish skinning the bear and shove the pelt into my pack. Then I turn around to look at Ralof. "Thank you, but why did you kill the bear? To me it sounded like you leave either way."

"Let's just say…that was the right answer. Besides bear pelts catch quite the Septim." I start to walk where the cave seems to lead out.

Ralof followed without saying another word to me, and I appreciated it. I enjoy silence after all, because there's a certain peaceful aspect of it. With not much walking we found the exit to the cave, and as we exited the dragon flew overhead. Giving a ground-shaking roar as both of us hid behind a rock for protection.

"Tsuni, I think it's best we split up. Don't want the Imperials to catch us both."

"Hey, hold up." I take a couple steps to get a bit closer, "do you know where there is an inn I could stay at for a while?"

"Yea, there's one in my hometown. You can follow me there if you'd like."

"Thank you." We walk silently, and I'm reflecting on what I had just revealed. I know that this will cause trouble, and normally ends up with me serving jail time. I normally escape anyway, but it's just annoying to escape each time.

A considerable amount of time passed, and I finally worked up the nerve to speak to him, "Ralof, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't go to the guards."

"sigh," paused for a moment, "I won't."

As a wash of relief courses it path Ralof and I come to a small village with wooden homes. As we come up to the stone watch-wall the guards walk I see two children running around with their dog. The creak of a lumber mill hard at work, and the familiar sound of a blacksmith's hammer on steel. In front of the first home I see a small, elderly Nord woman tanning some leather on the rack. I see there's a general store, and there is a young woman out sweeping the porch. Back in Cyrodill towns like these were mainly circular, and not laid along a road such as this. Plus they were mainly farming communities aside from the few nobles that built their homes on a beautiful piece of land.

"The inn is the last building on your right." Ralof walks ahead.

"Ralof." He stops and turns to look at me.

"Yes, lass."

"I appreciate your kindness, and if you ever need my help don't be afraid to ask."

He smiles back at me, "Will do." With that he went towards the mill. I can only assume to meet with his family.

So, before I went to the inn I wanted to see if the blacksmith would allow me to use his forge to make some fur armor for myself. I don't think walking around some places wearing enemy armor. As I walk up the blacksmith smiles at me, and starts to walk my way.

"Hello, we don't get strangers around here much. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could use your forge to make some fur armor." I get the bear pelt from my bag.

"I just finished a set. So, I'll trade you that for the pelt."

This makes my life easier, "Thank you. I greatly appreciate this."

"No problem…" we trade our items, and the armor he gave me seemed to be better quality than the pelt was really worth.

"Sir, are you sure, because I don't think the pelt is really worth the quality of this armor."

"Don't worry about it, better to keep capable looking people like you safe."

"Thank you sir, I'm grateful." I begin to leave, and the man stops me.

"I haven't seen you around before. I'm curious about where you're from."

"Oh, I just arrived from Cyrodill not to long ago."

"I see, well thank you for your business and sating my curiosity. Hope to see you soon." The man smiles kindly.

"Thank you." I turn and walk to the inn.

I walk down the road, and the dog that was running with the children came up to me asking to pet it. I silently obliged as I rubbed the dog's belly it's leg shook with happiness as its tail wagged. The boy called his dog, and it immediately obliged. I wondered into the inn, and was surprised by how warm it was. The giant fire pit in the center of the large area most likely had something to do with that. The owner of the inn walked up to me and asked if I would like a drink. I debated for a moment, but I ended up buying a bottle of mead anyway.

I took a seat by the fire, and started to drink away my problems of the day, but I did notice the mead in Skyrim is much better than in Cryodill. After I hit the bottom of the bottle the owner came over and asked if I'd like another, but I respectfully declined.

"Miss," I asked before she left, "Have you herd any rumors lately?"

"Well, there's the thing about the Aretino boy."

I cock my head in confusion, and the lady explained to me that in Windhelm a boy was performing the Black Sacrament. I asked for directions and she pointed me to a carriage that would bring me straight to Windhelm. So, now I wait on the bench outside of the inn. To see if the Dark Brotherhood really survives in Skyrim, and then to find them. Because they would have mother, and if mother's there so is Cicero. They will give me the answers I'm seeking.


	5. Chapter 5

Not too long after I took my seat on the bench Ralof walked up and sat next to me. I was a bit surprised considering that when most people find I'm an assassin they treat me like I'm the Black Death. He sat calmly, and when a few silent moments passed he spoke.

"Ms. Cast." He said hesitantly.

I look up from my empty mead bottle, and give him a look asking what it is that he would like.

"I wonder… How are you going to find you Parents?"

I suppose that question is innocent enough, "I don't know, but that really isn't priority one."

"Oh, then what is?"

"Surviving, because I think I'm going to travel around Skyrim a bit." This is how I discovered most places in Cyrodill were all of the miscellaneous contracts I carried out. "Now that I think of it. Ralof, what are you doing here I thought you would be sleeping by now."

"I thought the same of you, but after talking with my sister we decided I should head back to Windhelm to check out the situation there."

"I see, that sounds like it'll be interesting."

We sat in silence, and it seems to be a talent of ours. I don't care either way, but if he's going to sit next to me I would appreciate some sort of conversation. I began to reach for the journals I brought with me from Cyrodill. Ralof spotted them, and almost instantly a look of question appeared.

"When the imperials stripped me of my armor…they went through my pack and took most everything I had, but when they came to these they must have thought these were useless. So, they left them in my pack. I really haven't felt that lucky in a long time."

"Hmmm, I assume those are written by you then."

"No, I don't know who wrote them, and that's what I intend to find out." I pause for a moment, "Yea…I will find…"

"Tsuni…So where are you heading first?"

"Well, before you sat here I got a tip from the inn keeper about something interesting in Windhelm. That's where I'm heading…I suppose."

Just as I finish speaking a grave look came upon Ralof's face.

"Why do you look so down?"

"Answer me one thing." He pauses, "Are you visiting the Aretino boy."

"I don't plan on it." I answer plainly, "I got some information about my family."

With a sigh of relief, "good."

I know for people who aren't used to how I do things…an assassin is very intimidating, but I try to be gentle. Although, I did lie to Ralof and that may seem a bit malicious, but If I had not he would have turned me into the guard. That would obviously counter productive. Cicero always told me a little white lie never hurt anyone, but he was just trying to comfort me… like he always had.

In the furthest length of my hearing I heard the slight creak of a wooden cart. Along with the unmistakable sound of hooves beating on the ground the cart was close. I began to say so to Ralof, but as I look at him I saw that he was oblivious to the sounds of the cart. So I remained silent, and listened to the river push the squeaking mill to run the saw for lumber. The light sounds of conversations lost in the breeze that pushed my short hair in front of my face. I closed my eyes, and let the scene soak in. Then I heard it, a chicken. My thought may be irrational, but chickens are spawned in oblivion. It took everything I had not to set the little wretch ablaze. Good thing the cart pulled up just in time.

"Ralof! Looking for a ride again are we?"

"Yes, also my friend here would like one as well."

"Ralof," the man laughed, "you have a girl now?" he was obviously teasing.

"No," Ralof tried to find something cleaver to say.

"Sir," I speak seriously, "with no offense intended. I do not belong to anyone, and I can pay if you wish."

Looking uncomfortable the carriage driver said, "Don't worry Miss. I just had to have some fun, but Ralof knows the normal deal and will fill you in. Hop in you two."

We did as the man said, and as I got in he looked back to me. "By the way my name is Bjorlam."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bjorlam."

After that is said the harsh crack on the lead of the horses set the cart in motion. Ralof looked nervous, and no doubt is thinking about recent events. I understand, but the thing is I don't worry about that too much. That dragon has to be the only one, and by now someone has to have killed that thing. The first thing I need to do is set the brotherhood straight, because the rumor shouldn't have spread this far. Mother would never allow such an atrocity.


End file.
